Fluffy Tales
by Whirlwind-44
Summary: Four adventurous, young kittypets are told of the clans by a former warrior. One has a strange dream from StarClan about the clans. Follow the young cats Milkshake, Pepsi, Splash, Darth Vader, and their companion, Fluffy, on their journey and toil. R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

Author's Note: The Jake in my story has nothing to do with the Jake in Erin Hunter's stories. I created the name not thinking about the other Jake. I later googled it and found that Jake is the third most common cat name in the world; so I decided to leave it. The Clan Allegiances will be added later, when the clans actually come in to the book.

* * *

**Prologue**

Jake walked quietly through the twoleg place. A sharp noise caused him to freeze in place. He slowly crept forward in the darkness of the alley, his dark gray tabby pelt blending in perfectly, and suddenly leapt forward to stand in the brightness of a streetlight in front of another cat.

"Jake!" The cat screeched, "I thought you were dead." Jake unsheathed his claws and moved in closer.

"Then you thought wrong. Maybe next time, you should make sure your target is dead when you kill someone." Jake hissed and lashed out with his claw, scraping it across his opponent's face.

Though painfully injured, Typhoon did nothing to stop Jake. He knew he could not best his leader in a fight. Though Typhoon was big and could defeat almost any cat in a fight, Jake was bigger and stronger. That's how he became the leader of the Dusk Tribe; a large group of cats that fought for their food, water, shelter, and life.

"You have failed me in your training." Jake rasped, "But we will make sure that does not happen again. Come, I am returning to the tribe to reclaim my position as leader," then he added with deadly sarcasm, "If you don't mind."

Typhoon stood surprised, then he ran forward to catch up to his leader. "You mean your not going to punish me?" He could hardly believe this.

"No," Jake growled, running faster, his back left leg burning in pain. The agitating wound happened to be given to him from Typhoon.

"So I tried to overthrow you, even murder you, and you just pretend it never happened?" Typhoon panted, trying to keep up.

Jake stopped suddenly to turn to face Typhoon and snarled, "Do you _want_ to be punished?" He stepped closer to Typhoon.

"Well, no, but-"

Jake growled and said, "Look, I need you. When you took leadership of Dusk Tribe, you gained their loyalty. If I want to become their leader, I need you to step down. Otherwise, they won't be loyal to me like they were before."

"Alright," Typhoon said shortly, not wanting to give Jake another thought, just in case he changed his mind.

"But just remember, if you put _one_ paw in the wrong direction. I will kill you. I will promise that I see to your death."

* * *

"Tells us a story Silver!" Splash mewed across the monster-den to the elder, her three other littermates mewling in agreement. The four cats raced across the hard floor which was empty of monsters; they seemed to prefer sleeping outside. When they came near Silver onto a furry floor pelt called a rug, they curled up together

Silver shifted in the den and grumbled, "The kits back in BerryClan always wanted a good story just like you four. When I was I kit, I did too. Now let's see, how 'bout the time-"

"You were a kit?" Pepsi blurted out, receiving a shove from his brother, Darth Vader.

"Of course he was a kit mouse-brain." Vader retorted. Pepsi let out a mock-attack yowl and bowled over his smaller brother, knocking him into Splash who let out a squeal. Vader leaped on Pepsi, but was pulled off by Silver.

"Come on guys. I wanna hear the story," Milkshake complained. Vader gave Pepsi a glare and stalked over beside Splash. Pepsi stuck out his tongue and sat down when Silver gave him a disapproving glance.

"You four are a paw-full," Silver began, "Back when I was Silverheart of BerryClan, there was a great battle between two of the clans. It was BerryClan and GravelClan fighting over the area of land right in between the curved river of SkyClan, if I remember right,"

"Who was SkyClan?" Splash asked, but she already knew. She liked SkyClan the most of all in the stories.

"Those cats were a proud bunch that always thought they were right since they were the first clan in the gorge," Silver said, from a BerryClan warrior's opinion. "Anyway, they were evenly matched and knew that winning depended on getting SkyClan on their side. And SkyClan knew this. They decided to stop the fight and gave each clan half of the land, seeming the most just. But GravelClan got the worst land, it was all sand, gravel, and water, while BerryClan got the lush, bushy area. That's how those two clans got their names. So then GravelClan decided to-"

"Isn't it past their bed-times?" Fluffy, whom everyone thought to be asleep, growled. "A cat can't get any sleep around here with these kittens. Why did the housefolk have to bring you anyway?"

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Pepsi fluffed up his fur.

"Maybe we should leave and go join the clans!" Splash mewed excitedly, her eyes sparkling with the thought.

"We'll be quieter Fluffy," Milkshake mewed, "What happened next, Silver?" Pepsi settled down and began to listen again.

"He's right it is past your bedtime,"

"Awwwww," the four kits chorused. But they were tired and after climbing into their nests, they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The full moon softly illuminated the night through the mist. In the distance, the sound of a flowing river could be heard in muffled crashes. Even though the mist was thick, it was low, and the sky was clear revealing many bright stars.

Milkshake was walking through the grass, he didn't know how long he had been walking or why. He had never been here before, but he felt at ease and familiar with his surroundings. The stars above were brighter than ever, piercing through the mist as easily as the moon was.

"Careful" A voice said soothingly enough that he was not startled by the cat's unexpected appearance. Which was good, because in one more pawstep, he would have fallen off a cliff. He stared down the cliff and realized the river he had heard earlier was below him in the gorge.

Milkshake turned to his visitor. The cat was a she-cat and had was looking at him with starry green eyes. Her pelt was as black as an empty night sky and seemed to sparkle with dancing stars.

"Hello, Milkshake," the cat purred, and noticing his alarm at the sound of his name, "No need to worry, you are dreaming. I am Hollyleaf, a warrior of StarClan. Silverheart has told you of StarClan, I assume."

Milkshake nodded and noticed a small movement in the gorge and turned slightly to get a better look, but with the fading mist, he could not tell what it was.

"Those two cats in the gorge are Honeydrop and Ivytangle; Leafstar's kits," then added when Milkshake gave her a confused look, "They are SkyClan cats sitting vigil, they became warriors today."

Milkshake still did not understand fully, but he accepted this answer. "So why are you here? Or I mean why am I here?" He asked.

"You are here because you must find this gorge, you live a full day's travel from here," Hollyleaf explained, "I am here to give you a prophecy and, even though I've said too much, this is going to be different than usual."

Milkshake, wide-eyed with his full attention, listened to Hollyleaf recited the prophecy, in form of a poem:

**"****Three is weak and needs one more, **

**StarClan asks for the strength of four,**

**In the past, odd has proved flawed,**

**The fifth clan could either leave or be clawed,**

**Another odd, the power of three,**

**In the end, did not include me,**

**To give Lion and Jay clue,**

**For the third of power who,**

**Not one was sent, but two,**

**The fifth clan started anew,**

**And two more clans came through,**

**Now to the clans you must go,**

**And I must let the four of you know,**

**That three is weak and needs one more,**

**StarClan asks for the strength of four."**

Hollyleaf began to fade and Milkshake asked frantically, "How will I find this place?" Hollyleaf had almost disappeared completely and did not respond. "Hollyleaf, Wait!" Milkshake called. But it was too late, Hollyleaf had already vanished, leaving Milkshake alone in the night.

* * *

Author's Note: There is the prologue, hopefully chapter 1 will be posted soon. Even though Hollyleaf is dead in this story, doesn't mean she is dead; I actually believe she is alive. The poem-prophecy might be a little obvious, but don't worry, it has a hidden meaning too. On line ten the fifth clan is SkyClan and on eleven, it is the new two clans I added (I said this because the allegiances aren't up yet). Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_BOOM!_

Splash suddenly jerked awake and frantically looked around. The monster den was quiet and nothing was moving; all of the other cats were asleep. She glanced out the window to see a huge flash of light streak across the dark sky followed by another rumble. She shrieked from surprise and leapt to her feet with her fur fluffed up.

"Quiet down!" She turned to see Fluffy peering out of his nest, "Some cats are trying to sleep you know." He seemed unaware of the danger outside.

"Didn't you hear it?" Splash asked, and as if on cue, another boom shook the monster den causing her to flinch.

"What? You mean the storm?"

"Oh," she meowed, feeling embarrassed from being afraid of a storm. She remembered her mother River telling her about storms moons ago.

"Now go back to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." Fluffy meowed. Tomorrow the kits would learn to hunt.

Splash curled up in the darkness of her nest and when she was almost asleep, a flash of light jolted the world with brightness and finished with a bang. Splash curled up tighter, her heart beating faster, and tried to fall asleep. Eventually the storm subsided and by that time, Splash was fast asleep.

* * *

Pepsi yawned and stretched into a standing position. He looked around at his siblings through the light of dawn. He nudged his brother, "Milkshake, wake up," He didn't wake up, so Pepsi went over to Darth Vader, "Hey are you awake?"

"No," The dark furred tabby rolled over to face the other direction.

"Oh…when will you be awake?" Pepsi asked, not realizing that his brother couldn't be talking and asleep.

"Never,"

"That's too bad," Pepsi meowed disappointedly and padded away. He nudged Splash with no result, "Everyone seems to be tired today," He thought and slipped out the entrance of their nest that was inside a cardboard box and into the monster den.

Pepsi glanced over to Silver who appeared to have just woken up. He was licking his chest fur. Fluffy was drinking some water from the water bowl.

"Have a few bites of cat food before we leave to go hunting," Fluffy meowed and paused to take one last sip, "It will keep your strength up if we don't catch something right away."

Pepsi crunched on a few pieces of "cat food" that the twolegs fed them, but he wasn't hungry and the plain taste of the food wasn't very appetizing with the thought of eating fresh-kill in his mind. As he finished with a drink of water, Splash and Milkshake emerged from the den.

"Is it time to go hunting?" Splash asked impatiently. Milkshake sat down beside Silver.

"As soon as Vader is awake," Silver told her. Splash ran inside the den where the four kits slept and Silver called after her, "If you want some food or water, get it now. I will be waiting outside." Milkshake took a sip of water and followed Silver, Fluffy, and Pepsi out the "cat-door" as Fluffy called it. The morning was still chilly, but the rising sun was quickly warming the world to be the usual heat of a summer day.

The four cats waited only a moment because Splash popped out of the cat-door with Vader close behind. "That was fast," Fluffy commented, receiving a snort from Vader.

"Yeah, it doesn't take long to wake up when a cat _jumps_ on you," Vader muttered, glaring at Splash.

"Well, you were going to be late," Splash meowed matter-of-factly.

Silver began to trot forward into the small woods near their home. When he reached the edge of the woods he paused and meowed, "Today you four are going to learn to hunt. But before we head off into the woods, I am going to give you the basics."

* * *

Creeping silently through the brush, Darth Vader spotted a large vole nibbling on something. He moved closer; only a tail's length away, his dark fur blending him in to the shaded pattern of forest floor. _Crack! _Vader resisted the urge to glance in the direction of the noise.

"Stupid twig," Pepsi breathed, licking his cut paw. The vole looked instantly in the direction of Pepsi and he turned to face a new danger. The last thing he saw was Vader as he pounced and killed the vole in one swift movement.

"You almost chased my prey away!" Vader snapped at Pepsi. He picked his prey up in his jaws and started walking towards where Silver had told them to meet.

"Hey! This is only my first day," Pepsi argued back.

Vader couldn't speak because his mouth was full of the vole he was carrying, but he flashed a look at Pepsi with narrowed eyes and thought, _this is my first day too_.

Stepping out of sight from Pepsi, who was determined to find prey, Vader scented Fluffy and Silver ahead and hurried toward them, eager to show them his first catch. He glanced to his side and spotted Milkshake through the brush. He dropped his vole and almost called out, but he noticed a plump sparrow hopping curiously only a couple tail-lengths away from Milkshake. He quietly slid closer to get a better view to hopefully watch his brother catch the bird.

He heard it's scream before he saw Milkshake move. Actually, he _didn't_ see Milkshake move. He looked over to the sparrow and saw Splash lift it up in her jaws. He darted forward, "Hey, Milkshake was going to get that!"

Splash and Vader both turned expectantly to Milkshake who seemed somewhat startled, "The sparrow? No I wasn't, I really didn't notice it was there," Milkshake realized how silly that sounded.

Splash gave a proved-you-wrong grin at Vader and then noticed his vole laying on the ground off in the woods, "Is that yours?" He nodded and dashed to retrieve it. She nudged Milkshake out of his thoughts and asked, "Did you really not see the sparrow? Because I didn't mean to take it from you; I thought it was going to take off so I had to catch it."

"No," He replied and after a moment added, "I guess I was just thinking." Vader then passed by, heading in the direction of Silver and Fluffy. The two siblings hurried to follow and spotted Silver and Fluffy just as they stepped out of the woods.

"Silver, Fluffy, it's nice to see you," A pretty orange and gray tortoiseshell she-cat greeted the two cats. Vader, Splash, and Milkshake stepped out of the dense brambles at the edge of the woods and into the Park. The Park was a peaceful area of warm, smooth-rock ground that surrounded a pool of fish, that were known to be off-limits, in a grassy opening. Often cats of the area would gather here to share tongues. "Oh, and you brought kittens too!" She purred with delight.

"Who are you?" Splash asked, dropping her freshly caught sparrow to the ground in front of her and laid down behind it. Darth Vader placed his catch beside hers and laid down as well. Pepsi stumbled out of the woods prey-less and joined the cats.

The friendly she-cat smiled gently, "I am Miss Match. What are your names?" The four young cats recited their names.

"She is an old friend of mine," Silver added to Miss Match's statement. He explained to Miss Match, "These are the kittens the twolegs brought in the spring."

A fluffy, black Persian cat peered up from his nap and Fluffy meowed to him, "Hello, Nightmare, I haven't seen you outside in a long time."

"I thought I would never get him to come out and enjoy the day," Miss Match admitted.

Nightmare flicked his tail lazily, "Where is Sugar?" He scanned the Park, searching for Silver's sister.

Silver glanced down sadly for a moment, "I never told you. She was hit by a monster when she was an apprentice. She died as Goldenpaw of BerryClan." The cats were silent for a moment, mourning for Goldenpaw.

After the cats began to talk again, Milkshake leapt up on the edge of the small pond with fish. He stared into the water and watched the fish in the pool swim, thinking about his dream. A cat jumped up and joined him, he noticed in the pool's reflection it was Splash.

After a moment, Splash meowed, "So what's up? You've been quiet all day."

"I don't know, just thinking I guess." He replied.

"About what?" Splash questioned. He waited to think if he should tell her.

"The clans."

Splash thought about this, "You mean you want to go to them?" Milkshake nodded.

Pepsi and Vader swiftly bounded onto the ledge beside them. Vader pointed his tail past the pool. "Look who's coming," Pepsi meowed. Two cats, not much older than the four cats at the fish pool, padded up to the pool.

"Hey, Turbo and Jack!" Splash called, they had met here once or twice before. The two tom cats quickly joined their friends.

"What's up?" Turbo asked, playfully cuffing Pepsi on the ear. He returned the favor with a friendly shove.

"We learned to hunt today," Splash told him excitedly, stepping back from the two. Turbo tackled Pepsi and was thrown off into the pool, scattering the fish and sending a shower of water on the cats on the ledge followed by many complaints. Vader leapt on Pepsi and they both tumbled in the water. Splash, Milkshake, and Jack hopped off the ledge to avoid any more water and shook their pelts. The cats in the pool wrestled in the shallow water shortly before sloshing and splattering out of the water.

The cats stood shivering in silence for a moment until Pepsi mumbled, "Well, that was fun. Besides the fact that-"

"We're soaked." Vader finished. Though they were wet now, it was not long before the sun dried their fur.

"Anyway, we learned to hunt today," Splash meowed and gestured at their fresh-kill, "I caught the sparrow."

Turbo nodded, "That's cool, I tried to catch a mouse once."

"What happened?" Pepsi wondered eagerly.

"It got away" Turbo replied. Pepsi was disappointed with the story. Turbo glanced to Milkshake, wondering why he had said nothing, and whispered to Splash, "Why is he quiet?"

"He's thinking about the clans; they're wild cats that live in groups in the forest." Splash answered dismissively.

"I met a clan cat once," Turbo began. Milkshake was instantly interested.

After an awkward moment of silence where it seemed Turbo was waiting for someone to ask what happened, Pepsi asked, "And what happened" He was less eager than before because of the turn-out of the story with the mouse.

"I was on a stroll through my yard and I decided to see what was past the monster path that marked the edge of my territory. So I crossed carefully, but there were no monsters in sight and I easily entered the forest there. I was happily wandering through the forest when three big cats came up. They told me they were from So-and-soClan and I had better leave. I told them I would leave when I wanted to. So they told me they were going to have to chase me out, but when they attacked I easily fought them off with one paw behind my back and didn't even get a scratch. They begged for mercy and I was feeling nice that day, so I let them go and I proudly returned to my home."

"But when you came back that day, you had lots of claw marks on you." Jack remarked.

"Why does that matter?" Turbo asked defensively.

Now Pepsi joined in, "You said you didn't even get a scratch."

Turbo frowned. Splash confirmed, "You did."

"_And_, when I asked what happened that day, you told me you were ambushed." Jack pointed out.

"Well I-" Turbo realized he was defeated, "I guess I exaggerated a little bit."

Vader snorted, "Like you would last a day in the forest."

"You couldn't either!" Turbo retorted.

"Time to go!" Silver called out as he and Fluffy gave their farewell to Miss Match and Nightmare. He padded to the forest and waited for the others.

Splash sighed, "Okay! Bye Turbo and Jack." Vader, Pepsi, and Milkshake joined in too. Turbo said goodbye and padded in the direction of his twoleg den and waited for Jack whose house was adjacent to his. Splash hurried over to Silver and Vader, Pepsi, and Milkshake started to follow, but Milkshake was stopped.

"Hey, Milkshake," Jack meowed softly, "I know a clan cat." Now Milkshake was listening. "Actually, she's my sister. Her name was Freckle. She joined SkyClan as a daylight warrior. Every night, she would come home and tell me about her day. For a long time she was Frecklepaw and was a warrior apprentice. Later she became a medicine cat apprentice."

"What do they do?"

"She told me she learned about herbs of sorts and had a connection with…with StarClan. They were the ancestors of her clan. She became Frecklewish and an official medicine cat. But then her mentor, Echosong, was killed. She started to come back less and less. Now she is a full-time clan member because their leader forced them to choose between being a kittypet or a clan cat."

"Why don't you join her? Where are they?" Milkshake wondered, with so many questions.

"I miss her, but I could never leave my twoleg family and my home." Jack looked off in the distance and point his tail, "See those trees on the horizon, that's where they live. And the two white houses with the red barn; that's mine and Turbo's. We live right on the edge of the forest. If you plan on going to the clans, stop by us. Are you going to the clans?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

At evening, the six cats padded back home with their prey dangling from their jaws. Splash with her sparrow and Darth Vader with his vole. Silver had caught a thrush, but it was young and small. Fluffy carried his mouse and a vole; to catch the mouse he had ran through a thorn bush and earned several thorns in his fur. Pepsi and Milkshake came home empty-pawed, but not too discouraged.

They shared their food just outside the monster-den with little talk. When they finished Fluffy meowed, "Leave some of our fresh-kill on the porch, as an offering to the housefolk in return for the food, water, and shelter they give us." He left the entrails of his vole on the porch as he had instructed.

"We should also bury some with a prayer to StarClan, to thank the prey for its life." Silver added. The other four cats chose one or did both.

Fluffy was the first to go in the monster-den. He was going to remove some thorns from his pelt. Silver mentioned something of being tired and went into the monster-den as well.

Milkshake finally voiced what had been on his mind since he woke up, "So are we going to the clans?" They were all silent.

"That sounds a little bit…crazy," Pepsi thought. "I mean, would they accept us? And why would we leave our twolegs and shelter here in the monster den for the harsh, unpredictable weather of outdoors?"

"It would be exciting!" Splash exclaimed, "We could hunt and train and be part of the legends in the tales Silver tells us!"

"But what about Silver?" Pepsi countered, "And Fluffy? Would we really want to leave them? They're practically our parents!"

"They could come with us," Milkshake reasoned, a little bit too optimistically. Then added, "If they wanted to, of course."

"Not to be rude, but Silver is old," Vader meowed carefully, "He might not be able to make the distance or survive in the rough life of a clan cat."

"He did it once, but this time he would return as an elder, so it would be even easier," Splash commented beginning to bristle with anger.

"I think going to the clans is a stupid idea," Pepsi concluded and held his chin high as if it were his job to make the final decision.

"That's just because you are too scared!" Splash spat. "A _real_ cat would love to join the clans!"

"You're wrong! You want to go the clans because Silver makes it sound better than it really is! Why do you think he left the clan life to become a kittypet in the first place?" Vader spat, lashing his tail. He smiled when no one had a response.

"Good. I'm glad _I_ settled that. I am going inside to go to sleep now." He declared arrogantly. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Simultaneously, all four cats looked up, startled. The sky was covered in angry, gray-black clouds. Partly to avoid the predicted rain, and party to follow through with what he just announced, Vader stomped inside. Pepsi gave the other two an angry glare and followed his brother.

"They were so negative about it!" Splash complained. She glanced nervously at the sky. The only reason she wasn't inside was because of Pepsi and Vader.

"I know," Milkshake agreed, then admitted, "Last night I had a dream. But it wasn't just a dream and a cat from StarClan talked to me. She told me a long prophecy; about going to the clans. I think it was important." He stared at Splash, she appeared to believe him. "Now, I think they are angry with us. Sending another storm, I think they wanted us to leave now. But Vader and Pepsi won't come."

"Maybe it didn't include them!" Splash spoke crossly, "They would never come to the clans! I want to go to the clans now!" She sprinted to the edge of their yard.

Milkshake struggled to stop her. "We can't just leave, can we?" He looked back worriedly at their home.

"Why not? It's not like our _brothers_ would care!" She growled. Milkshake stood torn; he badly wanted to join the clans, but he couldn't just leave, he might never see Vader, Pepsi, Fluffy, and Silver again. The choice was too hard, too pressuring, too life-changing! The last factor to influence his decision was when Splash took off, furiously bounding in the woods, going to the only place she knew she could find at the end of the woods, the park; Milkshake could lead them the rest of the way.

* * *

Splash stopped when she reached the park. By now, it was down pouring rain. Her fur was soaked and she was chilled to the bone. A streak of lightning lit up the dark sky, followed by the boom of thunder, causing Splash to flinch. Milkshake slowed next to her, now caught up.

Starting to feel regret, Splash asked, "Which way now?"

Milkshake glanced around and spotted the target. He signaled with his tail, "Over there; the red barn." Splash's eyes followed the direction he pointed in and through the thick mist of rain, she could just make out the red speck in the distance.

"Let's go!" Splash called out over the crash of rain and thunder. The two ran, slowed by the wetness, but hurried by the urge to get out of the weather. A loud crack of lightning struck out in the distances. Both jerked back to look at the louder noise and instantly turned back to continue.

"Splash." Milkshake murmured worried.

"What?" She yelled over the noise, not hearing him. She turned to her right, where he was staring… and a huge dog burst from the shroud of rain barking with fury. Splash screamed and sprinted away with newfound energy. Diving through a grove of bushes in someone's yard, losing the dog, she searched for her brother, "Milkshake! Where are you?"

She flicked a glance in a direction of a rustle in the bushes, "Milkshake?" She stepped towards the noise, but it was not Milkshake; it was the dog. It barked and snapped at her, then squeezed into the bushes. She quickly backed-up, but she found that there was a fence behind her. Letting out a caterwaul, she clawed at the dog's muzzle. It yipped and stepped out of the bushes.

"Splash, get out! Now!" Milkshake yowled and leapt at the dog's side, raking his claws down it. The dog yipped again and decide that was enough, it scampered off back where it had came from.

"Yeah, run you piece of fox dung!" Splash, shaken, but unharmed stepped out from the grove of bushes.

The two cats stood panting and shivering in the storm, "That was too close," Milkshake breathed. "Let's hurry." They ran, muscles aching, soaked to the bone, and numbingly cold until they reached the barn. The barn door was closed, but there was a small crack underneath the door. They slipped under the barn door, finally safe.

Milkshake took a deep sigh and his sigh was echoed by a huge animal in the barn. He whipped around and stared in its long face. "What is it?" He whispered to Splash, who was in the same frozen, wide-eyed stance as himself. The large creature made a loud, neighing sound.

Splash spoke softly and nervously, "It looks gentle. And I hope it is because I am too tired to do anything else." It snorted and turned around, its tail flapping carelessly. It stood long-legged on four legs with a barrel-body. It was rather short-haired and brown.

"See that?" Milkshake pointed to a pile of straw. It was stacked up like the stairs he had seen inside his twoleg house. "And it leads to another level, I doubt that thing can get up there; we can sleep there."

They stumbled tiredly up the straw and when they reached the top, they found a nice dry, warm spot to sleep, and collapsed to the ground, asleep.


End file.
